Lost soul guardians
by lunarwish
Summary: Devil and Angel are paired together to reap souls for their job, as death gods. Another death god, King tries to take over all the clans. Half of the death gods side with King, while the others side with Devil & Angel. How will this death god war end?
1. Chapter 1

Lost soul guardians

* * *

Clans

FrostClan

Leader: Icestar

Deputy: Rainheart

Med. Cat: Snowpelt

* * *

FlameClan

Leader: Emberstar

Deputy: Redfur

Med. Cat: Greyfur

* * *

SunClan

Leader: Sunsetstar

Deputy: Dawnhope

Med. Cat: Lightheart

* * *

MoonClan

Leader: Mysticstar

Deputy: Nightwing

Med. Cat: Skyfeather

* * *

Death gods

Angel (female)

and

Devil (male)

Snow (female)

and

Eddy (male)

Mia (female)

and

Rose (female)

Eve (female)

and

Ben (male)

John (male)

and

King (male)

Mary (female)

and

Steve (male)

* * *

Death god powers

Walk through solid objects

Dream walk in other cats' dreams (go in their dream)

Invisibility

Go to StarClan

Go to place of no stars

Talk to other cats in their dreams

Shape shift

Reap cats' souls (ex. Send to StarClan)

Death god eyes (see when a cat will die and how long they have left to live)

Control a cat's body

Send prophecies or ruin prophecies

Levitate (walk on water, land, etc.)

Erase memories of others

* * *

Shinigami Rules

Never tell a/or cat (s) that you or someone else is a death god

Never save cats that are going to die

Never reap cats' or cat's soul (s) if it is not the date when they die

Do not interfere with prophecies or a prophecy

Never tell a cat (s) when he/she is going to die

Do not dream walk in a cat's dream (s)

Do not use your powers when other cats/cat is watching, except with your partner or another death god

Do not kill other death gods or cats (s), except in self-defense

* * *

Main characters

Angelpaw/Angel- A kind apprentice of MoonClan who died, after a SunClan raid. She is now a death god, with Devilpaw as her partner. She sends the souls of cats to StarClan. She strictly follows the death god code and makes sure Devilpaw does, too.

Gender: Female

Ex. Clan: MoonClan

Now: Death god

Devilpaw/Devil- Rouge who died in a fire, started by a firework. He has a laid-back personality with a sharp tongue and argues with Angelpaw a lot. He sends the soul of cats to the place of no stars.

Gender: Male

Former: Rouge

Now: Death god

King- He dislikes Angelpaw and Devilpaw. An evil death god that tries to take over all the clans by force. He wants to be the most powerful cat in the world.

Gender: Male

Ex. Clan: Unknown

Now: Death god

* * *

Minor characters

Halo- A former death god, who was banded for saving Skyfeather's life when SunClan raided their camp, he is now a kittypet living with wealthy twolegs in a mansion.

Gender: Male

Ex: Death god

Now: Kittypet

Berry- A rouge who was friends with Devilpaw before he died. She is now the leader of the Fang gang.

Gender: Female

Now: Rouge


	2. Prologue: I meet Devil

Prologue: I meet Devil

"Angelpaw good work you caught a big bird." Blackpelt meowed.

_Yes! My first complement from my mentor, Blackpelt on how a caught a big bird! _Angelpaw thought."Thanks." Angelpaw meowed.

Suddenly the Moonclan deputy Nightwing rushed towards them.

"Nightwing what is it?" Blackpelt asked.

"Our camp is under attack! SunClan is raiding us!" Nightwing meowed.

"Angelpaw, we are going back to camp now!" Blackpelt ordered.

_For SunClan to raid us now... My clan, MoonClan and SunClan have always hated each other for some reason. We have fights, raids with them. _Angelpaw thought.

Angelpaw, Nightwing, and Blackpelt rushed to camp.

"Nightwing, is Mysticstar all right?" Blackpelt asked.

"She's fine. She only has two lives left, we have to protect her." Nightwing meowed.

"Nightwing, how many SunClan cats are raiding us?" Angelpaw asked.

"Six warriors and two apprentices are raiding us." Nightwing meowed.

"We're almost at camp! Angelpaw, Blackpelt get ready to attack!" Nightwing ordered.

At camp cats of MoonClan and SunClan were fighting each. Clumps of cat fur were every where.

"Angelpaw, stay close to our warriors." Blackpelt ordered.

"Yes." Angelpaw meowed.

Blackpelt pounced on a young black she-cat, clawing her back.

A sleek grey colored tom stumbled in to Angelpaw, after being berated by Nightwing.

_A enemy! _Angelpaw thought. "Leave my clan alone!" Angelpaw hissed.

Angelpaw jumped on the grey tom, clawing at his face.

"Stop it!" Dawnhope hissed.

Dawnhope ducked Angelpaw's claws and bit Angelpaw's tail, making a cracking sound.

_I didn't know that I attacked SunClan's deputy! I think he broke my tail! _Angelpaw thought.

Angelpaw stretched her body out just enough to make her front paw reach Dawnhope's face. Angelpaw retaliated by slashing her front paws in to Dawnhope's left eye.

"I can't see! You'll regret that hit!" Dawnhope hissed. Dawnhope released Angelpaw's tail taking a few steps away from her.

_Yes! His left eye is blind. Take that fox-dung! _Angelpaw thought.

Dawnhope ran towards Angelpaw, hitting Angelpaw with a uppercut. Angelpaw was sent a few inches in the air. Dawnhope, then kicked her stomach.

_Ow! If this keeps up I will lose or die! I have to run away! _Angelpaw thought.

Angelpaw ran away from Dawnhope, avoiding the cats fighting, making it to the MoonClan and FrostClan border.

_I should be safe here. My wounds hurt!! I think I'm going to die. I feel so weak... _Angelpaw thought.

A black colored tom was suddenly a few foxlenghts away from Angelpaw.

_Huh! Who is he? I think he came from IceClan territory, but he doesn't smell like any clan cat. He might attack me! If tries to attack me I would probably die! I feel a lot less pain now then before, I wonder why? _Angelpaw thought.

The black tom walked up to her.

"Hello, Angelpaw. My name is Devil, but you can call me Satan." Devil meowed.

_Have I met him before?_ Angel thought."How do you know my name?!" Angelpaw hissed.

"I know your name, because you're dead." Devil meowed.


	3. Chapter 1: My new job

Chapter 1: My new job

"I'm not dead! If I was dead I would be in StarClan!" Angelpaw hissed.

"No, not necessarily. You are not going to StarClan, even though you are dead -"

"If I am dead, where am I going since I am not going to StarClan?! And how do you know my name?!" Angelpaw hissed. I_ think he may be a rouge, but to say that I'm dead, he's weird. How does he know my name?_ Angel thought.

"You are going to stay here, not in StarClan, not in the place of no stars, here on Earth. I know your name, because I am your partner-"

"Partner for what? Let me guess, taking souls to StarClan?" Angelpaw meowed sarcastically. _Who is he? I should ask him now, but I will later, this conversation is interesting. _Angel thought.

"Yes. You were chosen to be a death god like me. I reap souls to the place of no stars, while you reap souls to StarClan." Devil meowed.

_Death god? He is a death god? No, he is still alive. For a prank this is going too far. _Angelpaw thought."I am not dead!" Angelpaw hissed very loudly.

"If I prove you are dead will you reap souls?" Devil asked.

_Reap souls, yeah right. _Angelpaw thought. "Sure, if you can." Angelpaw meowed.

"Try and pick up that stick," Devil meowed, pointing his tail to a stick a few foxlenghts away.

"Sure." Angelpaw meowed.

Angelpaw bent over to pick up the stick.

_Huh?! I can't pick up the stick! Why?!_ Angelpaw thought. Angel's eyes grew wider from shock.

"See. If you are dead you can not touch solid objects." Devil meowed.

"I…. am… dead…." Angelpaw mumbled.

"Yes. I guess you believe that you are dead. For your job you will reap souls." Devil meowed.

"Fine. But, that doesn't mean that I will get along with you, Satan!" Angel snapped "Are there other death gods?" Angelpaw asked.

"Yes, there are twelve death gods in total, including myself and yourself. And your name is now Angel" Devil meowed.

"Why do I have to change my name?" Angel meowed.

"That is what happens when you are a death god. All of the death gods names were changed when they died." Devil meowed.

"I see. Well…" Angel meowed.

"Well, what?" devil asked.

_I think I should get along with Satan, for now. He may know a way to bring me back to life. _Angel thought. "Well… our first introduction was not very good, so let's start over. My name is Angelpa- I mean Angel." Angel meowed.

"My name is Devil, you can call me Satan." Devil meowed.

"Now what do we do as death gods?" Angel asked.

"We reap the souls of dead cats. You take the good souls to StarClan, while I take the bad souls to the place of no stars. MoonClan and SunClan had a raid awhile ago; we have to go to reap their souls." Devil meowed.

_I wonder what it is like to reap a soul and how do you do it… _Angel thought. "Oh! What will happen to my clan?!" Angel meowed.

"I already took care of that. Everybody has forgotten everything about you, including your clan, your parents and everyone. Erasing memories is one of a death gods powers." Devil meowed.

_Everyone forgot about me… _Angel thought. "Oh… can they see me?" Angel meowed.

"No." Devil meowed.

Angel lashed her tail in the air with fury.

"Hey! Why is my tail fixed?!" Angel meowed, shocked.

"All of your injuries were healed when you died." Devil meowed.

Angel spun around to look at herself.

_I thought that it stopped hurting a while ago. _Angel thought. "Your right." Angel meowed.

"We wasted enough time here, let's go reap some souls." Devil meowed.

"OK." Angel meowed.

Angel and Devil were heading towards MoonClan camp.


	4. Chapter 2: My boat ride to Hell

Chapter 2: My boat ride to Hell

"Which way is MoonClan camp?" Evil asked.

"The camp is north of here." Angel answered.

"All right. We should leave now." Devil meowed.

"OK." Angel meowed.

Angel and Devil began to head north to MoonClan's camp.

_I have to reap cats' souls... Who will go to StarClan? _Angel thought. "Um.. Satan. Will the cats who died at MoonClan go to StarClan?" Angel asked.

"I can tell if they go to StarClan or not when we get there." Devil meowed.

_I wonder how he can tell if the cats go to StarClan. I would know if I ask him, but I would rather watch how he figures it out, so I will wait and see. Since he died I wonder if he knows what StarClan is like? _Angel thought. "Satan do you know what StarClan is like? Angel asked.

"No, I do not know what StarClan is like. Why would you ask me?" Devil meowed.

"I thought that you would know since you're dead." Angel meowed.

"You are dead too." Devil meowed.

"Oh. I forgot that I died." Angel meowed.

"How can you forget that you are dead?" Devil asked.

"I forget things that make me sad, like being told that I'm dead." Angel meowed.

"Is that your old clan's camp?" Devil asked.

"Yes. We made it, too bad we got here at night." Angel meowed.

"Yeah… The souls got reaped." Devil meowed.

"What?! How do you know?" Angel asked.

"My clocks fourth hand would be on the twelve if souls needed to be reaped." Devil meowed.

_Clock? Does he mean the clock on his collar? _Angel wondered. "Clocks can tell if souls need to be reaped?" Angel asked.

"Yes. The clock on my collar is an item that only works for death gods. Only death gods can see the fourth hand on my clock. It helps us reap souls." Devil meowed.

"Do I get a clock? Wait, who reaped the souls?" Angel asked.

"I told you there are twelve death gods; one of them reaped the souls. Yes, you get a clock." Devil meowed.

_I wonder what the ten other death gods are like. I wonder what Satan is like too. _Angel wondered. "Where is my clock?" Angel asked.

"To get a clock we have to go to Hell." Devil meowed.

"Hell?! I heard Hell is dangerous and there ar-"

"Since we are death gods it is all right for us to go to Hell. There are no monsters, well there are if you count death gods. You will be fine. Trust me. Since the souls were reaped we can go to Hell now. Want to go?" Devil interrupted.

_Would Satan lie to me? I think I have to go to Hell even if I don't want to go. Since the clocks are for death gods I would have to go anyway. I better get this over with… _Angel thought. "…. Let's go to Hell." Angel meowed. "If there are monsters there I'll claw your fur!" Angel hissed.

Devil let out a little laugh. "Sure, sure." Devil sarcastically.

"I'm serious." Angel meowed.

"Of course you are." Devil meowed sarcastically.

"Let's just go to Hell already." Angel meowed.

"Alright." Devil meowed.

Devil removed his clock from his collar and put it up towards the Moon. The clock moved all of its hands to the twelve. The moonlight reflected off the clock making a fading boat.

_That boat gives me a bad feeling and it is scary. Is this the way to Hell? _Angel thought.

"We have to go on this boat to get to Hell." Devil meowed.

"That boat is scary." Angel meowed.

"Angel, sorry about this." Devil meowed.

Devil pushed Angel in to the boat.

_The boat is moving?! _Angel thought. "How can this boat move I thought that it was on grass?!" Angel meowed in shock.

"This boat is on the waters of Hell. If you don't believe me look at the side of the boat." Devil meowed.

Angel looked at the side of the boat.

_It's water! So this is the way to Hell…_Angel thought.

Something made on splashing noise in the water.

Angel unsheathed her claws and pounced forward. "Ahhh!!" Angel yowled.

"Hey! You almost hit me!" Devil hissed.

"Shut up, not caring about my feeling about going to a super scary dead place for my first time, idiot partner!" Angel hissed.

Devil did not say anything.

_Maybe I said too much that time. Still he should be nicer to a lady. Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, inconsiderate partner. _Angel thought.

_Like Hell is scary! She should just deal with it; we have to come back here later. Calling me an idiot! She is too soft, spoiled and weak! Well she is new, so I'll let it slide. _Devil thought.

The boat stopped at a small dock.

Angel and Devil got off of the boat.

"Hello and welcome to Hell." A brown she-cat meowed.

Angel looked around to see tall buildings of different styles around and many lycoris flowers.

"So this is Hell…" Angel meowed taking in the sight.

"Yes. Hell sure has a lot of monsters doesn't it Angel?" Devil meowed sarcastically.

"My name is Night and I will be your guide for Hell. If you want to go somewhere please tell me and I will direct you, if you have any questions I will try to answer them." Night meowed.

"Night, Angel is here to get her clock, can you show her the way to the shop?" Devil asked.

"Yes." Night meowed.

"Satan, where are you going?" Angel asked.

"Where I go is none of your business." Devil meowed.

Devil walked away.

_He didn't snap at me. I guess he might not be so mad now. I wonder how his personality really is… _Angel thought.

"Miss Angel please follow me to the shop." Night meowed.

"Sure." Angel meowed.


	5. Chapter 3: King and Devil talk

Chapter 3: King and Devil talk

"This is Grim's shop. You can get your clock here, Miss Angel." Night meowed.

"Thank you, Night. You may go." Angel meowed.

Night bowed her head, then left.

_Here I go! _Angel thought. Angel entered through the small cat door.

Angel looked around to see no one was in the shop. The shop floor was made out of an olive colored tile. The wallpaper was a dark green color, with mice at the borders.

_I thought_ _that this shop would look creepy, but it looks ok to me. Where is the shopkeeper? _Angel thought. "Is any one there?! My name is Angel and I'm here to get my clock! I'm a death god!" Angel yowled in the shop.

"…. Welcome Angel…"

_There's no one here?! _Angel thought. "Who said that?!" Angel hissed.

"…Me…"

"Where are you?" Angel asked.

"Turn your… head to the left…"

Angel turned her head to the left.

"I don't see you." Angel meowed.

"I am no cat… I am a mask… I have no name…"

Angel turned her head to see that the mask had talked.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Angel screamed.

Angel bolted out of the shop as fast as she could.

_That was scary, Hell is scary! Where is Satan he should be here? _Angel thought.

Angel saw Devil's black pelt a few foxlenghts away from her.

"Satan!!" Angel yowled.

Angel collided in to Satan, sending them backwards in to the water below.

Angel began to desperately move her body to swim.

_I can't swim! Someone help me!! Satan help me!! _Angel panicked.

Devil's P.O.V.

"Where are you going?" Angel meowed.

"Where I go is none of your business." Devil meowed.

_What does King want to call me? Knowing King it must be important. Angel should be able to get her clock. _Devil thought.

Devil saw a dark brown pelt ahead of him.

_There's King. _Devil thought.

"I see you showed up, Devil." King meowed.

"Cut the small talk. What do you want?" Devil meowed.

"Did you get a new partner named Angel?" King asked.

"I did. What about her?" Devil meowed.

"Oh nothing. Is that her?" King meowed, pointing his tail.

Devil turned his head to see Angel running towards them.

_Angel?! Why is she running? She's not slowing down, this is bad!_ Devil thought.

Angel collided in to Satan, sending them backwards in to the water below.

Devil paddled on to the dock.

"Hey your partner's drowning." King meowed.

Devil paddled over to Angel. Devil grabbed her by the scruff and carried her to the dock.

"You could have helped me." Devil snapped.

"I could care less if she died. Well, later." King meowed.

King stalked off.

"Angel you are a weird cat. I guess I should take her to the hospital." Devil meowed half to himself.


	6. Chapter 4: F is for fruitcake

Chapter 4: F is for fruitcake

"Mm...Uhhh…" Angel mumbled.

"She's waking up!" A smooth, young sounding voice meowed.

"She has a very high recovery rate." A wise, yet younger voice then before meowed.

"She does indeed. She woke up in one hour. I expected her to awaken much later, after swallowing as much water as she did." The smooth, young voice meowed again.

_I'm hearing two_ _voices. Who is talking? What happened? The last time I was awake I was drowning in water, after crashing into Satan… Then what happened? What species are the voices? _Angel thought.

"Um… Aliens where am I?" Angel meowed.

The voices did not respond. Their paw steps slowly hurried towards the exit. They quietly shut the door behind them, leaving a quiet squeak like noise echoing from it.

_I may as well look around this place. _Angel thought. Angel raised her head to look around her surroundings. She saw that a fluffy, white pillow was underneath her head. A small cream colored blanket covered her entire body, with Angel tucked in it. The tile was a black color, making it hard to see that the wood was separated. The wallpaper had a black trim at the top, and a black lattice pattern about halfway down, with a white background and a black trim at the bottom.

_What a marvelous room! However, where am I? _Angel thought.

The door opened again a few minutes later. Four light stepping paws were now moving towards Angel. Angel still taking in the sight of the room was oblivious to the dark brown tom moving towards her. He was now about half a foxlength next to her.

"Hi. My name is King, nice to meet you." King meowed.

_When did he get in here? _Angel thought. "Who are you?!" Angel demanded.

_She seems like an oblivious cat. I wonder why Satan asked for her as his partner… I wonder is she has a special talent? _King thought."I already said that my name is King," King meowed partly annoyed.

_King? Satan told me that there are other death gods besides us, I wonder if he's also a death god, since he's able to come to Hell. _Angel thought."Are you a death god?" Angel asked.

"Yes." King meowed.

_I was right! Why did he come see me in the first place when we never met each other before, it seems strange to me… _Angel thought. "Did you want something from me?" Angel asked.

"Not really…" King meowed.

_Does that mean he wants me to do something, or he doesn't want anything from me? _Angel thought. "Could you answerer with a more specific answer?" Angel asked.

"Of course I can fruitcake. I'll do anything for you." King meowed sarcastically.

_Now he's getting on my nerves! _Angel thought. "Why did you call me 'fruitcake'? I am not a fruitcake!" Angel meowed, revealing her white fangs at King.

"Fruitcake is my favorite cake, however you don't seem like a fruitcake to me… Maybe I should call you-"

"Making up a nickname for Angel is just a waste of time." Devil interrupted.

Angel turned to see that Devil was halfway in the wall to her right.

"…. Whahahaa?!" Angel yowled.

Devil took a few steps forward, removing himself from the wall.

"Walking trough solid objects is a power of a death god." Devil meowed.

"Hey, fruitcake, has anyone ever told you that you're a boring person? Because you are." King meowed.

_King is dead!!! I've had enough of his annoying attitude! _Angel thought. "Anyone ever say they'd break your neck if you don't shut up? Because I will! And stop calling me fruitcake!" Angel snapped.

"You're-"

"Both of you idiots shut up! King, if you're not here for anything important, then get out!" Devil ordered.

"Fine… Bye fruitcake, bye Satan." King meowed.

King quickly went through a wall.

"Finally, that annoying mouse brain left. Oh. Where exactly are we?" Angel meowed.

"We're at a hospital." Devil meowed.

"What's a hospital?" Angel asked puzzled.

"A hospital is an institution that provides medical, surgical, or psychiatric care and treatment for the sick or the injured." Devil explained.

_I don't understand most of what he said. I think it's a place that treats the wounded or sick, though. Oh! This place is just like a medicine cat's den. _Angel though. "Ok. How long is it until I am dismissed from this 'hospital'?" Angel meowed.

"The doctors, the people who take care of you, said that you can leave tomorrow morning." Devil meowed.

"That wait is too long! I want to explore mire of Hell! Can't I leave now?" Angel wailed.

"Just shut up and wait until the doctors tell you that you can leave tomorrow morning. Do something to occupy time, as long as it isn't dangerous and don't leave this hospital, do not leave this hospital." Devil meowed.

"Meany! Meany! Evil! Unfair person!" Angel wailed.

"Shut up!" Devil hissed.

_Meany, Meany, Meany, etc. He has no right to boss me around! How old is he anyway? If he's younger I get to boos him around! HA! _Angel thought. "I'm sorry Satan. Hey, Satan how old are you?" Angel meowed.

"None of your business." Devil meowed. Devil stuck his tongue out at Angel. He went through a wall.

_This is going to be very, very boring….. _Angel thought.


End file.
